


"neue Nachricht"

by KMZ



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Texting
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 13:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14955257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KMZ/pseuds/KMZ
Summary: kleine SMS-Unterhaltung zwischen Sherlock und John.  * geschrieben 7/2012





	"neue Nachricht"

Warum John Watson und Sherlock Holmes niemals ein Paar werden .... oder vielleicht doch? Kleine Unterhaltung per SMS:

John: Bist du in Ordnung?  
SH: Warum sollte ich nicht?  
John: du denkst zu viel!  
SH: Denken ist mein Leben, John!  
...  
John: Hattest du wirklich noch nie Sex?  
SH: Warum willst du das wissen?  
John: Es interessiert mich. Ich wohne schließlich mit dir zusammen.  
SH: Ich hatte schon Sex.  
John: Mit wem?  
SH: mit mir selbst.  
John: Könntest du dir vorstellen mit einer anderen Person Sex zu haben?  
SH: nein.  
John: warum nicht?  
SH: weil keine Person sein kann wie ich.  
John: du bist arrogant.  
SH: Das steht mir zu.  
***  
SH: ich will dich auch was fragen, John.  
John: nur zu, bitte. Ich habe keine Geheimnisse.  
SH: warum regst du dich immer so auf, wenn wir als Paar bezeichnet werden.  
John: weil wir das nicht sind. Nicht im klassischen Sinn.  
SH: was macht ein Paar denn im klassischen Sinn aus?  
John: Sex.  
SH: Aha.  
SH: möchtest du gern Sex mit mir?  
John: diese Frage werde ich nicht beantworten!  
SH: warum regst du dich schon wieder auf, John?  
John: warum hängst du meinen Namen immer an das Satzende, Sherlock?  
SH: du antwortest nicht auf meine Frage!  
John: werde ich auch nicht.  
SH: aber ich war ehrlich zu dir.  
John: Es geht nicht um Sex!  
SH: aber du hast davon angefangen!  
John: wenn das keine FF wäre, würde ich an dieser Stelle aufhören mit dir zu kommunizieren.  
SH: kennst du deine Bedeutung?  
John: ich bin nur ein einfacher Mann mit ruhiger Hand und einer hohen Moral.  
SH: deine Bedeutung für mich?  
John: genau das.  
SH: falsch!  
John: Was dann?   
SH: du bist mein Herz.  
John: ich verstehe nicht.  
SH: du bist der Teil, den ich ungern benutze, da er mich durcheinander bringt.  
John: du benutzt mich also als Ersatzteillager? Stichwort: benutzen!  
SH: das siehst du falsch.  
John: ganz und gar nicht. Aber das ist schon in Ordnung.  
SH: ich fühle durch dich.  
John: ich weiß nicht, wie du das meinst.  
SH: ich sehe die Empfindungen, die ich nicht zulassen kann, in dir.  
John: und das reicht dir?  
SH: das habe ich nicht gesagt. Du erwartest zu viel von mir, John!  
John: das tue ich nicht.  
SH: Doch, tust du. Du willst, dass ich Gefühle zeige. Das kann ich nicht.  
John: Warum nicht?  
SH: es würde meine Arbeit behindern und mich angreifbar machen. Mein Genie wäre für alle Zeit verschwendet.  
John: und nur für mich allein? Zu Hause?  
SH: du versuchst mich gerade rum zu bekommen, John!  
John: rumkriegen? Für was? Sag jetzt nicht: Sex?!  
SH: Ich kann nicht sein, wie du mich haben willst.  
John: ich will dich nicht anders, wie du bist.  
SH: da haben wir es: du willst mich. Das hast du eben zugegeben, John!  
John: Meine Nerven aus Stahl fangen an zu schmelzen! Du verdrehst mir jedes Wort!  
SH: du regst dich schon wieder auf. Gib es zu John!  
John: ich kann nicht zugeben, was ich nicht weiß.  
SH: ich möchte dir gern helfen.  
John: Wobei denn?  
SH: ich möchte, dass du wieder Vertrauen in das Leben hast.  
John: das habe ich schon, seitdem ich dich kenne.  
SH: bleib sachlich, John!  
John: ich vertraue dir. Das weißt du.  
SH: das tue ich. Und ich will, dass du weiterhin all meine Gefühle fühlst, bis ich sie eines Tages brauche.  
John: Was hast du vor?  
SH: Bis bald John!


End file.
